


Lipstick

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [26]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Lipstick, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison Montgomery can't decide which lip product to acquire. Meredith Grey helps a girl out.Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. 100 Words. Rated T.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [greyswlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyswlw/gifts), [Addie_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_queen/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [skylarenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarenee/gifts), [theprincessdiarist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessdiarist/gifts), [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674311) by fox1013. 



> For the brilliant folks who've written for MerAdd in the past few days, you are amazing! Special shoutout to LordOfLezzies & greyswlw, who each wrote a prompt story for me! KUDOS :D.

_Author's Note:_

THANK YOU!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Lipstick**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery can't decide which lip product to acquire. Meredith Grey helps a girl out._

_Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. 100 Words. Rated T._

* * *

"Strawberry, blueberry, blackberry…" Addison Montgomery can't seem to figure out what lipstick she wants.

Addison considers asking the store-people, but then she glances around and sees that they're all WAY older men that she doesn't care to talk to lest they think she's flirting with them.

"Cherry chapstick would look good on you," a familiar female voice appears behind Addison.

"Whoa," Addison says, as she turns around to face none other than the Seattle Grace surgeons Meredith Grey.

Addison blushes and winks at the blonde as she selects it.

"It would taste even better on you," Meredith ads flirtatiously.

"Absolutely."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This **drabble** is exactly 100 words.

Have a great end of summer, folks :).

All allusions to Katy Perry are completely deliberate and lipstick lesbian. Hazzah! Take care,

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
